


good shot.

by justwantedtodance



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Pool & Billiards, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwantedtodance/pseuds/justwantedtodance
Summary: A crowded bar, dimly lit. The scene of a friendly wager between two highly competitive Ivy League graduates. The sticky heat inside the bar isn’t the only thing rising by the minute.Takes place sometime in mid-S4 if the universe didn't suck.





	good shot.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbash/gifts), [pictureofsoph1sticatedgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureofsoph1sticatedgrace/gifts).



A crowded bar, dimly lit. The scene of a friendly wager between two highly competitive Ivy League graduates. The sticky heat inside the bar isn’t the only thing rising by the minute.

Some of the office crew decides to go out for drinks to celebrate progress on one of their biggest accounts, and the tucked away pool bar seems like the perfect spot to let loose after a long week’s worth of work. Nathaniel offers to buy the first round of drinks. Both he and Rebecca aren’t much of beer drinkers, but they toast to a job well done over cold glasses of tap as the others excitedly join them around their barstools, beers in hand to clink together in solidarity. It’s a moment rare and beautiful, everyone together with glasses high as their spirits.

One beer in, and the collective mingling begins to splinter into smaller groups. Maya and Darryl manage to find the karaoke sign-ups and immediately put their names down. Paula finds a high top table with Mrs. Hernandez, who is light years more fun with a beer or two in her. Jim, Tim, Sunil, and George have an intense game of foosball going in between the small stage and the rest of the seating area.

Rebecca and Nathaniel are catching up at the bar over their second drink. Her unexpected return to the firm shocked everyone, Nathaniel most of all, especially after their messy split. When she came back, she set terms clearly that she would be taking things slowly in both her work life and personal life. This, of course, begged Nathaniel’s question of where they stand, and in a stolen moment amidst an office-wide late night working session, Rebecca couldn’t decide how best to answer him, so her temporary solution was to answer with a hasty kiss. “Don’t lose hope just yet,” she said, the gleam in her eyes glowing brighter than the moonlit conference room. And so, he hasn’t.

She’s open, light, carefree, making casual small talk like she would have a year ago before things got complicated. It’s a nice change to see her so at ease, and Nathaniel finds himself loosening his demeanor along with her. When the bell clinks on the front door of the bar, Rebecca instinctively turns her head to see who comes inside, and she nearly loses her cool. From behind, she thinks she spots a familiar sweater-wearing brown haired sexy stranger, but when the man turns, he’s way more soccer dad than sexy stranger.

Rebecca starts to laugh. “Oh my god, I swear I thought I saw this guy I went out with a few weeks ago. His name’s Jason. Nice guy, really, but my god, his balls smelled horrific.”

Nathaniel nearly spits out his drink and coughs to recover. “Wow, thank you for the visual. I definitely needed to know that.”

Realizing how Nathaniel interpreted her sentence, she quickly clarifies what she means. “Oh, no, no, no, I meant, like, tennis balls. You know, for carpal tunnel. I guess he’s a palm sweater when he’s nervous and that’s what made them smell. He, uh, _fondled_ them a lot on our date.”

“Doesn’t really help the visual, Rebecca.”

She grins sheepishly. “Sorryyyy. Change of subject?”

“Please. We can come back to that after we’ve both had another beer,” Nathaniel laughs as he takes a long sip of his drink.

Rebecca shares his laugh. “Got it.” She pauses and looks around, trying to find a good conversation starter. Her eyes light up, and she turns in her seat to face Nathaniel. “You know, since we are on the subject of balls, I see some that haven’t been played with yet tonight.” Nathaniel gives her a wide-eyed stare, once again interpreting her sentence at sexual face value. Rebecca, in turn, gives him an unimpressed stare. “The pool balls, dumbass. God, would you quit being such a man for two seconds?”

He swivels on his stool to match her body position. “I thought you liked me that way.”

Rebecca smiles behind her glass as she takes a slow gulp. “No comment. Care to make it interesting?”

Absolutely, he would care to make it interesting, if “interesting” means what Nathaniel infers it does from her seductive grin. “What did you have in mind?”

“I’m willing to give you a fair shot here. If you win, you get to take me out on a date. How’s dinner sound?”

He quickly counters her. “Or we could save the money and I can cook you something at my place?”

“Nice try, Plimpton. I know your game, and I know the dinner you make isn’t the one you’ll be eating.”

Nathaniel chuckles, impressed with her ability to read between lines. She isn’t wrong, but he’s not willing to fold without a little negotiation. “Okay then. Does dinner include… dessert?”

Rebecca crosses one leg over the other, looking away with a blush before returning her gaze to him. “If you’re lucky.”

“And how about if you win? What do you want?”

She inches closer to the edge of her stool, dancing her fingers along his knee. “I’m a simple woman with simple taste. I think you might have a clue about what I’m playing for.”

“A different set of balls to play with, perhaps? I hope you’ve been practicing your aim then.”

Rebecca leans into him further, the neckline of her shirt dipping at a tempting angle. “Guess we’ll see about that, won’t we?”

She spins around on her chair, flick kicks her legs out flirtatiously, and makes her way to the assortment of pool sticks hanging on the wall. Nathaniel recognizes the way her hair moves with her steps as the chunky heels of her boots click against the wood floor and knows she’s in the mood. Her fingers trace the sticks with grace as she chooses one, black at the end with ascending smaller rings, while Nathaniel picks out a longer cue with dark cherry wood accents.

Rebecca chalks up the end of her stick as Nathaniel racks the balls on the table. Her eyes remain playful and bouncy as the waves of her dark hair that she flips behind her shoulders.

“You issued the challenge. You wanna break?”

“With pleasure.”

He lifts the rack, and Rebecca lines up her shot, striking the cue ball and watching the triangle scatter across the table, luckily pocketing a solid in her left corner.

“Solids it is, then,” she says with a hum.

She primes herself for her next shot, a clean line into the right corner.

Another to the left side pocket.

And a lucky tip into the bottom right corner.

“Good shot,” he rasps.

She shrugs with a self-assured smile. “Thanks.”

If she positions herself just right, she thinks she can squeeze her yellow into the right side pocket. Remaining focused, Rebecca rounds the table to the corner, biting her lip in concentration as she surveys her options.

After that clean shot into the corner, Nathaniel’s slightly intimidated, though he passes it off to beginner’s luck. Until she pockets another, and _another_. Shit, maybe she actually has some game. Or maybe it’s the beer. He chalks it up to the beer.

But now, she’s in for the real test. Can she keep up her streak? By the intensity written on her face, she’s really trying to win this. Nathaniel, of course, has motives of his own. He always plays to win, and this time, especially, he’s got high stakes on the line. Stakes this high might require him to play a little… dirty. It’s only a friendly game of pool after all, and he can’t deny how turned on he is now that he sees she’s actually fair competition.

The way she’s lined up at the corner of the table is simply inviting. It’s like she’s been waiting for him to touch her, set her skin ablaze with his hands. It would be so easy too. _God, her ass looks amazing in those jeans. Stop staring, damnit. But how could you not?_

A barely there brush of fingers creeps up the side of her leg as Rebecca retracts for her shot. The new touch excites her and causes her to shiver, her near dead-on aim faltering at the last second, nudging both of their balls away from the pocket she intended.

“You know that’s cheating, right? Like, if you’re gonna cheat, be subtle, dude,” she grumbles as she stands up, looking at him behind her.

“I thought you once said subtlety was overrated. My mistake, then,” Nathaniel smirks and easily sinks his next four balls cleanly into the pockets, finishing off the fourth with a wink for flourish.

“Show off,” Rebecca rolls her eyes and leans on the table. Nathaniel takes a moment to decide on his best play, and if he can find the right angle, he’s got a chance to get into the side pocket that Rebecca is currently perched on.

Rebecca, fed up with his smug smile knowing that he’s basically got this game in the bag if he can keep up his luck, decides that two can play dirty. It’s time to get even. And speaking of even, his head could be just about even with her breasts if she stands up and leans forward onto her hands. She’s used her cleavage to get what she wants plenty of times, and she knows Nathaniel isn’t immune to her charms, no matter how hard he tries to deny that fact.

His eyes float upward to assess the pocket… and he can’t stop them from finding the sweet, teasing, too low neckline and the tops of her breasts spilling over it. She’s acting coy, pretending not to notice how enticing she looks standing like that with her hand sliding up and down her pool stick, but he shakes his head at her and takes his shot. Her eyes follow the cue ball as it knocks one of each of their balls in opposing directions, neither of them landing in a pocket.

Rebecca’s grin widens, and she sets up her next shot, deciding to aim from Nathaniel’s side of the table.

“You’re a fucking tease, you know that?”

“Who, me? I didn’t do anything,” Rebecca dramatically defends herself.

Nathaniel scoffs and looks her up and down. “I’m not even going to try to argue with you right now.”

She steps up closer to him, lifting her chin and dropping her voice down. “Well, what _are_ you going to do with me right now?”

He leans down to whisper in her ear. “Oh, I know exactly what you’d like me to do with you. But right now, I’m going to tell you to take your damn shot.” Nathaniel’s teeth catch her earlobe as he pulls away, and Rebecca smiles confidently while lining up her shot.

Meanwhile, Darryl and Maya join up with Paula and Mrs. Hernandez at their table after jotting their names on the karaoke sign-up sheet. Darryl takes a glance over at Rebecca and Nathaniel’s game of pool across the way, counting up their stats.

“Wow, it’s a pretty evenly matched game over there. Taking bets, who do we think is going to win?”

Paula starts. “Oh, I’m Team Rebecca, always. Even in sports, it doesn’t change a thing.”

“I mean, I love Rebecca too, like hashtag women gotta stick together, female empowerment forever, but she kind of sucks at sports. Safe bet on Nathaniel,” Maya says, sipping her Shirley Temple and expectantly looking over at Mrs. H for her input.

“Doesn’t matter who wins. My money’s on that they won’t make it out of here without going to screw each other,” Mrs. H, ever the blunt one, finishes. Paula playfully smacks her arm, and both Darryl and Maya gasp and sputter around the drinks in their mouths. She raises her eyebrows at her disbelieving coworkers and tilts her head towards the couple locked in a heated stare, bodies just a little too close for professional. “If I’m right, twenty bucks each.”

Rebecca keeps her eyes on the ball and focuses her attention on the game. The payoff will be worth it in the end, she thinks. Boom, another clean shot. It seems her distraction proved to be effective. Only two more until the Magic 8.

Shit, she’s pretty blocked in. For all of her remaining shots, there’s one of Nathaniel’s balls just a little too close for her comfort, and she’s afraid she’ll give him the upper hand by accidentally knocking one of his into a pocket. He recognizes that look when she’s hit a mental roadblock, agitation working its way onto her face.

“What’s wrong, Rebecca? You seem a little… frustrated.” Asshole just has to rub it in. She rolls her eyes and takes her turn, bumping one of hers closer towards a pocket but not quite in. Unfortunately, when she bumps Nathaniel’s, it sinks cleanly into the pocket.

“Damnit,” she hisses. Nathaniel tries to hide his satisfied smile since he knows he could now win this game easily. Two more clean shots, and he’s ready to designate a pocket for the 8 ball.

“Side pocket. Hope you don’t mind wearing that pretty little black dress for me on Saturday.” It seems like a straightforward enough shot. Though, the game is never over until it’s really over. Retracting his stick, Nathaniel takes his final shot, confident in his stroke. He does sink the 8 ball… but the cue ball follows behind it. “Shit.”

He must have misjudged how much force he needed for that shot, and his error just cost him the game, much to his chagrin and Rebecca’s delight. With her shit-eating smile and breasts enticingly peeking from beneath her shirt, Rebecca saunters around the table to Nathaniel’s side.

“Well, well, Mr. Plimpton. Bested by your arrogance once again. Hope you’re not a sore loser.”

He stands up and hooks his fingers in her belt loops to pull her closer. “I might be the loser, but we’ll know tomorrow who’s the sore one.”

She rests her pool stick against the table and reaches up to pull his face down to hers for a slightly sloppy but incredibly hot kiss. Rebecca’s fingers curl in his hair to kiss Nathaniel deeper, and she moans into his mouth when he slides his other hand into the back pocket of her jeans.

“You wanna get outta here,” she mumbles in his ear. Nathaniel looks around, his eyes scanning the room for his employees, thankfully all immersed in their own conversations.

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” he says with a smirk. He offers his hand to her, and she links her fingers with his as he leads her to the other end of the bar and out the door.

Mrs. Hernandez holds out her hands expectantly to Paula, Darryl, and Maya, her eyes on the two crazy kids leaving the bar. “Pay up, bitches.”

Rebecca pulls out her phone to order an Uber to pick them up. Nathaniel barely lets her pay before he leads her back against the nearest flat surface to kiss her again, this time his hands adventuring along her curves. The cool brick behind the bar does little to salve her burning need for sexual release that blisters against her skin. Her kiss is bruising, and Nathaniel responds with equal fervor.

He slips his knee between her legs, asking for permission to move further; Rebecca grinding against the knee at her center gives him all the answer he needs. She’s clenching her thighs around him, and the beautiful friction from the seam of her jeans makes her eyes float to the back of her head.

“Do you know how fucking irresistible you are,” he asks between kisses to her neck. Rebecca lets out a strangled sound against his ear, and he hushes her, covering her mouth with his own. “Wish I could have you right here.”

“Wouldn’t stop you,” she says quietly. Blinding headlights pull her from their heated moment as they flash twice at her. “But the Uber’s here.”

Nathaniel chuckles. “We never can have a moment alone, can we?” Rebecca shakes her head and lightly pushes him towards the Uber, pulling her lip between her teeth.

The ride to her place is torture between the snail speed of the driver and the sneaky hand moving underneath her shirt that she has to push away to not blow their cover.

She leans over and hisses in his ear. “Dude, we are _not_ about to get it on in the back of this Uber. I have standards.”

He’s kissing her neck in the way he knows is impossible for her to resist. Fortunately for Nathaniel, the driver is blissfully unaware of the couple in the back as he’s humming along to a 90s alternative playlist.

“Come on, he’s not paying an ounce of attention to us. If you really want to, I’ll stop.”

God, she really doesn’t want him to stop.

Oh, fuck it. Thank god Radiohead makes for good mood music.

She shakes her head and grabs the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss.

With the volume of “Karma Police” turned up loud enough, it drowns out the wet sounds of their lips pressing against each other, the hushed moans as they caress new skin, the ragged breaths after each all-consuming kiss. They’re so lost in each other that it’s damn near impossible for her not to swing her leg over his lap and ride him in the backseat of this Corolla. It’s no Ferrari, but Rebecca couldn’t care less right now. She’ll take him however she can have him.

Though it has been a while since she’s just shamelessly kissed someone. She’s not had the chance, nor bargained for the opportunity in a long time, to memorize a man’s lips against hers, how they move together with hers in an innate pattern. Timing impeccable, pressure perfect, passion boundless.

Maybe that’s just Nathaniel.

Given, they did spend the better part of a year having sex with each other. Emotionally dense as he can be, sexually, he’s a quick study, and he learned how to please Rebecca to keep her coming back all those months. But that wasn’t the only reason why she kept coming back, much as she hated to admit it to herself in those moments. It’s when he kissed her like this, both rough and soft but no less needy, that his body became her salvation.

Heaven, she imagines, is many things: his silken sheets and musky colognes and French kissing until late afternoon. What it isn’t is these itchy fabric seats reeking of a cheap evergreen forest and begrudgingly tamping down her baser impulses. She won’t see the religious pearly gates, but she’s certain angels are standing with trumpets poised to blow outside her bedroom door. Literally any escape from this awful air freshener dangling from the rear view would be lovely.

He stops kissing her when the song changes, the speakers now blaring Fiona Apple’s “Criminal.” The sexy rhythm starts, the deep piano notes strike and shake the speakers, and Rebecca scoots closer to him, her lips against his ear.

“I’ve been a bad, bad girl,” she croons in his ear, her teeth catching on his earlobe.

Nathaniel groans lowly against her neck. “That you have.”

“I’ve been careless with a delicate man,” she continues as she walks her fingers up his chest. Rebecca hums along, off-key but nonetheless sexy with her neck exposed to his hot mouth. She’s clinging to his neck and starts to move closer to his lap. Her voice becomes breathier as she picks up the next verse. “Don’t you tell me to deny it. I’ve done wrong and I want to…” She drops her voice down. “suffer for my sins.”

Nathaniel’s eyes shoot up to her face trying to read her expression. After a pause, he says, “I could make that happen if you really want.”

Rebecca’s gaze darkens as she fixes her eyes on his soft, parted lips. “What do you mean?”

He holds her chin between his fingers and draws her face close to he can place his mouth against her ear. “You wanna ‘suffer for your sins,’ huh? I can think of a few sins I could make you suffer for. Being a merciless tease showing off your chest, biting your lip, and you think I didn’t notice that hand wrapped around your pool stick sliding up and down,” his voice lowers in pitch, “and _up_ , and _down_.” He’s repeating the words as he cups his hand against her heat and moves his fingers up and down the seam of her jeans. Rebecca grinds her hips with his motions, her breathing unsteady.

“I saw the way you set those shots up. It’s hard enough not to stare at your ass any day, but you had that look in your eyes. That look that says ‘bend me over this pool table and fuck me until I can’t see straight.’ If we were alone back there… oh, the things I would have done to you.”

“Fuck, oh my god,” she gasps when his hand travels up the front of her chest beneath her shirt. His hands roam her skin, and he’s teasing her nipples every so often with just enough pressure to send chills down her back but not enough to inch her closer to release. If he keeps going like this, Rebecca is sure she won’t leave this car without jumping him.

The car rolls to a stop at the corner of Rebecca’s street, and the couple in the backseat separates abruptly as the driver turns around to wish them a good night. Little did he know how good of a night they would have.

Rebecca takes lead, walking quickly in front of Nathaniel down the sidewalk to her house, her keys in hand. She fumbles with the keys for a moment, and before she can turn the knob to open her door, Nathaniel’s hand grazes up her leg to eventually rest at her hip bone. She gasps and looks up at his other hand flat against the door, her body effectively pinned between her door and the salacious press of his dick against her ass. He urges her to turn around to face him. God, she could get lost in those eyes. He’s leaning in towards her like he’s going to kiss her, and she’d love nothing more than that right now. His lips only a breath away, he stops.

“Do you want me to punish you?” Rebecca lets out a soft whimper and nods. That’s not going to work. Nathaniel hooks his fingers under her chin once again, tilting her head higher. “Say it.”

“Yes.” His grip tightens, and Rebecca lets out a high-pitched desperate sound. “Please? Please punish me.”

That’s all it takes before he presses her back against the door with a hard kiss, all teeth and greed. Rebecca turns the door handle and stumbles inside still kissing him, and Nathaniel barely remembers to shut the door behind him. He wonders if they’re alone, but he doesn’t have the patience or desire to break their kiss to ask Rebecca about it. Plus, he suspects Heather’s no stranger to hearing Rebecca thoroughly enjoying her pleasure.

When they finally make it through her bedroom door, after the angels’ imaginary fanfare explodes in her head, Rebecca tugs at the buttons on his shirt, eager to find his skin beneath the fabric. She’s wearing a flimsy black sleeveless shirt with that goddamn neckline, and Nathaniel couldn’t be more anxious to rip it off of her. He barely breaks their kiss to do so. Of course, she’s wearing one of her most expensive, sexy bras underneath it.

Even if she didn’t plan to lose, she certainly planned to get laid tonight. By him or by someone else, her dry spell was going to end somehow tonight. Nathaniel senses the urgency in her kiss and smiles against her lips.

“I love to kiss you, you know that?” She knows, and she smiles sweetly back at him. His hand travels down her body to her butt and nods towards her bed. “I wanna see that perfect ass.” Oh wow, the beer really loosened his tongue tonight, she thinks, but it’s hard to argue with him when he says it that way.

Rebecca walks backwards to her bed, only turning around at the last minute to place her palms flat on her bed and stretch her ass towards him much like she did earlier tonight. Nathaniel groans as he adjusts himself in his pants, and he’s already embarrassingly hard despite not doing anything more than kissing her. Before moving any further along, he helps her stand up and gently holds her around her hips, planting a kiss in her hair.

“If you need me to stop, you’ll tell me, right?”

Rebecca smiles. Even in these heated moments, he’s attentive to her, and she’s always praised him for being so respectful. “Of course. But I don’t think I’ll be stopping you tonight.”

“We’ll see about that,” he says, his voice resuming its huskiness. “Bend over.”

She does as she’s told without hesitation. “Comfortable?” She nods.

His fingers move to the button on her jeans, and he delicately opens them and tugs them down her legs with her devilish black underwear. “Open your legs.”

Rebecca separates them a heel-toe wider, and she wishes she could see the look on Nathaniel’s face when the new position forces her back to arch, but the curse he lets escape paints a vivid visual of his wrecked expression.

Nathaniel starts with a single finger inside of her to work her open, though she clearly doesn’t need much help with that when he feels her. He sinks a second finger into her heat, and Rebecca’s moan drips like honey off her tongue. She’s getting closer to her orgasm when suddenly, Nathaniel stops, and she hears him drop down to his knees behind her. Oh, is he going to…?

“Hey, what are you—”

He breathes out for a long moment near her center to give her an idea of what’s to come. Rebecca shivers with anticipation. Sure, it would be easy just to lick her until she’s trembling and she can’t even think about another orgasm, but she asked him to punish her. As always, he’s a slave to her demands. Nathaniel’s idea of punishment for her is so sweet and yet so evil.

“You move? I stop.”

When he receives her acknowledgment of the terms, Nathaniel slowly starts to place his tongue near her clit. She jerks at the sensitive touch, and he backs away from her to unfasten his belt. Rebecca takes a moment to breathe and reset herself for his touch. He tries again at a less sensitive spot, and the most beautiful sounds come from Rebecca’s mouth as he circles the tip of his tongue around her opening.

Curling her fingers in her sheets, Rebecca says his name, and he’s missed hearing it on her lips. He almost lets her movement slide simply because of the way she said his name, but her hips shift towards his mouth when she tosses her hair back behind her head, and Nathaniel pulls back once again, this time opening his own pants. She whips her head around to see what he’s doing behind her, and Nathaniel shakes his head at her.

“Just for that, I’m gonna make you wait longer now.” Rebecca turns back around to face her window with a frustrated growl under her breath. Though she can’t see him anymore, she hears him hiss, which means it’s most likely the first time he’s touched himself all day, and it quickly morphs into a long masculine groan. Fuck, that’s so hot. It’s that similar sound to when she relaxes fully and he can thrust his deepest into her, one of Rebecca’s favorite things.

A minute passes, and Nathaniel decides to give her some relief, building her back up to that elusive orgasm she’s been itching for all night. He’s always been methodical in his approach to pleasing her; she appreciates and recognizes good technique. Nathaniel demonstrates to her time and again that technique is the mark of a good sexual encounter, and today is no exception.

He decides to have a bit of fun and begins to spell her name with his tongue. R: he relies on the fine point of the tip of his tongue for this one. E: while he forms the left side of the letter with the tip, he flattens his tongue to create three parallel lines along her center. _Oh_ , she liked that one. B: he digs in deeper on this one, the way he likes to emphasize that second syllable of her name when he’s fucking her. Nathaniel grabs her hips to gain leverage, and Rebecca curses, trying her hardest not to move her body. Another E, just like before. Her ass muscles flex as she tries to maintain her composure, but she’s losing control quickly. Two C’s: sharp, percussive little consonants, and the crescent swipes of his tongue from clit to vagina in quick succession make her rise up on her toes. If this were any other circumstance, he would finish off her name with the A and seal his masterpiece with giving her the orgasm. Sadly, no one, including Nathaniel, gives A’s to girls who don’t follow the rules.

Backing away, he licks his palm, their tastes mingling together in his hand, and wraps his hand around his cock. Rebecca nearly screams from the sheer frustration of being so close to coming and not getting quite there.

“I was so close, damnit!”

“I know you were.” He’s so flippant about it, which pisses her off even more.

Rebecca sighs, shaking her head. “You are evil, Nathaniel.”

“So I’ve been told,” he says smugly, his hand continuing to make himself harder. “You asked me to punish you, didn’t you? I’m merely doing my job.”

“You don’t have to be so good at it, you know.” He can’t see her face, but Nathaniel knows she’s wearing her classic pout as she huffs at the wall resting on her forearms. Taking a miniscule amount of pity on her, Nathaniel stands up behind her with his now unclothed dick pressed up to her center.

“What’s wrong, Rebecca? You seem a little… _frustrated_.” He’s repeating his statement from earlier, thrusting his hips toward hers to punctuate the sentence. Fuck that, there’s no semblance of pity in his tone.

Rebecca throws her head back. “God, I just want to come, I don’t care how anymore. Please, please just let me come, Nathaniel.”

He brushes her hair off to one side of her shoulder to expose one side of her neck. “Are you going to be a good girl and be still?” Rebecca nods fiercely. “Good. Because I want to be very rough with you.”

“So do it. Be rough with me.”

Quietly, he asks for confirmation. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” she answers honestly but with mild exasperation from dangling on the edge of an orgasm for this long already. She’s waiting to feel him inside of her and fill her up. She’s anxious for the burning stretch of his cock inside of her after so long without his, let alone anyone’s. He needs to get a move on with it before she takes a hand to her clit and get herself off.

Nathaniel sinks into her just as she considers that thought, and in half a second, the thought blows away. The slight pause he takes at the end of his thrust to find his deepest point inside of her from this angle is the only preamble she’s given before he’s moving in and out with enough force to rattle her bed. It’s rough and raw and dirty, but they both need it in this moment. Rebecca craves the relentless pace, the bruising grip of his hands holding her down on the bed, her name on his lips like a mantra. She’s mesmerized by the slap of his skin against her, how it echoes through her bedroom. Soon enough, Nathaniel finds himself nearing his release, but he’s determined to hold off until he can get her to come.

He buries his face in her neck, muttering encouragements to her lowly and gravelly. “You’re so good, Rebecca. Fucking beautiful. Come for me, please.”

One of his thumbs works its way down to find her clit, circling it quickly as her eyes roll back. It doesn’t take more than a few thrusts before she’s clenching around him, gripping her sheets, and letting herself fall apart completely. Nathaniel follows her shortly after, exhaling deeply into the crevice of her neck and shoulder.

They lay there silently for a few moments, absorbing the relief of release. He kisses her hair tenderly every so often and tries not to completely collapse on top of her while she recovers. Slowly, he pulls out and helps her out of the tangle of jeans at her ankles and onto her bed while he lays on his back beside her.

“You okay?” Rebecca’s eyes unfocused, she stares at the ceiling, still in bliss from that much-needed orgasm.

“More than. Wow, that was…” She can’t find the proper words to describe what she’s feeling. Intense, awesome, other-worldly, fucking incredible… Her euphoric smile gives him an inference as to what she would have said if she weren’t still drunk off of her endorphins. It makes him grin.

“Yeah. Yeah, it certainly was.”

A few more moments of comfortable silence wash over them before Rebecca inches closer to Nathaniel, resting her head next to his shoulder.

“Hey, Nathaniel?” He looks down at her, tucking her carefully underneath his arm. Rebecca looks up at him with a softness he doesn’t often see. “Even if I didn’t win tonight, I still would have let you take me out on that date.”

He’s shocked by her admission. “Really?”

“Yeah. You’ve… changed. You’ve lightened up, become someone I could see myself with. I mean, you’re still an obnoxious prick sometimes, and it still pisses me off that you have to toss that stupid ball when I’m trying to work, and—”

“Did you have a point,” he asks slowly trying not to take offense to her statements.

“I like you, Nathaniel. I like who you’ve become, and I want to get to know this version of you better. No lying, no manipulating, no supply closets… well, maybe _some_ supply closets if you wear that gray suit with that dark purple tie because that’s really…”

He cuts her off with a kiss that she laughs into, rolling on top of him, her legs on either side of his hips. She pulls away with a smile, resting her forearms across his chest and tucking her chin down. “Okay, I think we can handle that.” He pecks her lips, and she sighs happily into his chest. “Do you wanna go to bed?” Rebecca nods, rolling off of him and turning on her side.

She shifts around for a few moments to try finding a comfortable way to lay on her side and tuck her arms underneath her. Admittedly, it’s been a while since she’s shared a bed with someone else. (RGG doesn’t count.) Once she finds what feels right, Nathaniel copies her position, lightly touches her to get her attention, and whispers, “Do you want me to stay?”

“Please?” Her voice is vulnerable and quiet, and Nathaniel melts into her, his arm slung warmly over her shoulder. He presses his lips to her temple and hugs her close.

She settles into her bed and pulls her comforter over herself, too sated and tired to bother with putting on clothes. There’s no noise above the whir of her ceiling fan as they begin to find their rest. After a few minutes have passed and Rebecca’s brain and gut won’t cease to swirl with the need to say something she’s been cautiously holding back, she can’t keep it in any longer. “Nathaniel?”

“Mmmhmm?”

“Thank you. For everything.” He thinks she’s done, and he’s about to acknowledge her thanks before she says something else. “And I still love you. Okay, that’s it.”

She pretends to snore loudly while Nathaniel chuckles at her rushed response. “Are you sure? Is that all?”

Rebecca rolls over to face him with a hard sigh. “No, that’s not all. I really kinda do still love you, and I know that might be weird to say after everything that happened between us, and—”

He kisses her forehead. “Don’t worry, I really kinda do still love you too. Go to sleep, alright?” She cuddles up to him, his arm protectively blanketing her shoulders while she rests her hand casually on his heart, drifting off to sleep against his skin.

The sun rises and streams through her blousy curtains the next morning, and Nathaniel’s brushing his fingers through her hair while she snores lightly against his chest. She stirs, stretching her legs first with a small groan coming from her throat.

“Mmmm, good morning, sunshine.”

“G’morning,” she greets, her voice hoarse. “Have you… changed your mind about what you said last night?”

He looks down at her softly at her concerned eyes. She’s worried about him changing his mind, taking back that he loves her still, but by now, she should know how he feels about her. If anything, he should be the one on edge. Warmly, he says, “Why would I?” Rebecca curls into his side, and he plants a light kiss on her head as she hugs him tightly. “I love you, Rebecca.”

She kisses his bare chest and runs her fingers aimlessly over his skin. He says it so simply, no bravado or pretense necessary, and it’s exactly what she needs. “I love you too.” It feels good to say it and mean it. Drawing lazy circles across his sternum, she asks, “Do you, ummm, still wanna take me out tonight? Or, you know, we could just stay in bed? I’d be okay with that.”

“We could do both? My schedule looks pretty empty today.” His smile turns mischievous. “Oh, but there is one thing I can’t forget today. It’s been at the top of my to-do list for a while, but I’ve just been putting it off.” Rebecca’s momentarily confused before his fingers catch her nipple, and she gasps, catching his drift. “Do you mind if I _take care_ of that?” She pulls her lip into her mouth and hums as she wraps her leg high around his hip. “Yeah?”

She laughs when he rolls over her, kissing her neck. Absolutely, she will let him take care of the very pressing item on his to-do list.

They’re cuddling, sated and serene, and Rebecca sighs contently. Something about this, the timing, their position, all of it, just feels comfortable.

Rebecca took her fair share of good shots the night before, but taking another shot with Nathaniel might be her best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed the trash!
> 
> P.S. To my two best ladies, hope you enjoyed the gift! *wink*


End file.
